List of Geronimo Stilton books
Geronimo Stilton Books Geronimo Stilton has made 54 Stilton books. His latest one was Get into Gear, Stilton, released in August 2013 in Singapore. Two known future ones are The Golden Statue Plot (October 2013) and The Flight of the Red Bandit (January 2013). So far everyone of them has been a bestseller. Wedding Crasher was originally called Crazy Castle on the Hill. Books 1: Lost Treasure of the Emerald Eye (February 2004) 2: The Curse of the Cheese Pyramid (February 2004) 3: Cat and Mouse in a Haunted House (February 2004) 4: I'm Too Fond of My Fur! (February 2004) 5: Four Mice Deep in the Jungle (March 2004) 6: Paws Off, Cheddarface! (April 2004) 7: Red Pizzas for a Blue Count (May 2004)8: Attack of the Bandit Cats (June 2004) 9: A Fabumouse Vacation for Geronimo (July 2004) 10: All Because of a Cup of Coffee (August 2004) 11: It's Halloween, You 'Fraidy Mouse! (September 2004) 12: Merry Christmas, Geronimo! (October 2004) 13: The Phantom of the Subway (November 2004) 14: The Temple of the Ruby of Fire (December 2004) 15: The Mona Mousa Code (January 2005) 16: A Cheese-Colored Camper (February 2005) 17: Watch Your Whiskers, Stilton! (March 2005) 18: Shipwreck on the Pirate Islands (April 2005) 19: My Name is Stilton, Geronimo Stilton (May 2005) 20: Surf's Up, Geronimo! (June 2005) 21: The Wild, Wild West (July 2005) 22: The Secret of Cacklefur Castle (August 2005) 23: Valentine's Day Disaster (January 2006) 24: Field Trip to Niagara Falls (March 2006) 25: The Search for Sunken Treasure (June 2006) 26: The Mummy with No Name (August 2006) 27: The Christmas Toy Factory (October 2006) 28: Wedding Crasher (January 2007) 29: Down and Out Down Under (March 2007) 30: The Mouse Island Marathon (June 2007) 31: The Mysterious Cheese Thief (August 2007) 32: Valley of the Giant Skeletons (January 2008) 33: Geronimo and the Gold Medal Mystery (April 2008) 34: Geronimo Stilton, Secret Agent (July 2008) 35: A Very Merry Christmas (September 2008) 36: Geronimo's Valentine (January 2009) 37: The Race Across America (April 2009) 38: A Fabumouse School Adventure (July 2009) 39: Singing Sensation (October 2009) 40: The Karate Mouse (January 2010) 41: Mighty Mount Kilimanjaro (April 2010) 42: The Peculiar Pumpkin Thief (July 2010) 43: I'm Not a Supermouse! (October 2010) 44: The Giant Diamond Robbery (January 2011) 45: Save the White Whale! (April 2011) 46: The Haunted Castle (July 2011) 47: Run for the Hills, Geronimo! (October 2011) 48: The Mystery in Venice (January 2012) 49: The Way of the Samurai (April 2012) 50: This Hotel is Haunted! (July 2012) 51: The Enormouse Pearl Heist (October 2012) 52: Mouse in Space! (February 2013) 53: Rumble in the Jungle (April 2013) 54: Get Into Gear,Stilton! (July 2013) 55: The Golden Statue Plot (October 2013) 56: 'Flight of the Red Bandit (January 2014) Special editions So far 5 ''Kingdom of Fantasy ''books have been made, and one known future one, The Sixth Adventure in the ''Kingdom of Fantasy will be released in Jan./Feb./March/April 2014. A Christmas Tale (October 2005) Christmas Catastrophe (October 2007) The Kingdom of Fantasy (October 2009) The Quest for Paradise: The Return to the Kingdom of Fantasy (October 2010) The Amazing Voyage: The Third Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy (September 2011) The Dragon Prophecy: The Fourth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy (September 2012) Thea Stilton: The Journey to Atlantis (October 2012) The Volcano of Fire: The Fifth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy (September 2013) Thea Stilton: The Secret Of The Fairies (October 2013) The Journey Through Time (Feburary 2014) The Hunt for the Golden Book (April 2014) The Fantasy Ruler: The Sixth Adventure in the Kingdom of Fantasy (September 2014) Thea Stilton books Thea Stilton has made 15 Thea Stilton books. Three known future ones are Thea Stilton and the Spanish Dance Mission ''(September 2013), ''Thea Stilton and the Journey to the Lion's Den ''(December 2013) and ''Thea Stilton and the Great Tulip Heist ''(January 2014). 1: Thea Stilton and the Dragon's Code (April 2009) 2: Thea Stilton and the Mountain of Fire (September 2009) 3: Thea Stilton and the Ghost of the Shipwreck (March 2010) 4: Thea Stilton and the Secret City (June 2010) 5: Thea Stilton and the Mystery in Paris (November 2010) 6: Thea Stilton and the Cherry Blossom Adventure (March 2011) 7: Thea Stilton and the Star Castaways (June 2011) 8: Thea Stilton: Big Trouble in the Big Apple (September 2011) 9: Thea Stilton and the Ice Treasure (December 2011) 10: Thea Stilton and the Secret of the Old Castle (March 2012) 11: Thea Stilton and the Blue Scarab Hunt (June 2012) 12: Thea Stilton and the Prince's Emerald (September 2012) 13: Thea Stilton and the Mystery on the Orient Express (December 2012) 14: Thea Stilton and the Dancing Shadows (March 2013) 15: Thea Stilton and the Legend of the Fire Flowers (June 2013) 16: Thea Stilton and the Spanish Dance Mission (September 2013) 17: Thea Stilton and the Journey to the Lion's Den (December 2013) '''18: '''Thea Stilton and the Great Tulip Heist (March 2014) Creepella von Cacklefur books Creepella von Cacklefur has made 8 Creepella books. 4 known future books are ''A Suitcase Full of Ghost ''and ''Chills Coaster (October 2013), ''The Scary Secret Sotterrasorci ''(December 2013) and ''The Awakening of Brividosauro ''(February 2014). 1: The Thirteen Ghosts (August 2011) 2: Meet Me in Horrorwood (August 2011) 3: Ghost Pirate Treasure (February 2012) 4: Return of the Vampire (August 2012) 5: Fright Night (August 2013) 6: A Suitcase Full of Ghost (October 2013) 7: Chills Coaster (October 2013) 8: The Scary Secret Sotterrasorci (December 2013) 9: The Awakening of Brividosauro (February 2014) Cavemice books Geronimo Stiltonoot has made 2 books. Two future books known are ''Help, I'm in Hot Lava! ''(November 2013) and ''The Fast and the Frozen ''(February 2014). 1: The Stone of Fire (January 2013) 2: Watch Your Tail! (March 2013) '''3: ''Help, I'm in Hot Lava! (November 2013) '''4: 'The Fast and the Frozen (February 2014) Geronimo Stilton Graphic Novels by PapercutZ PapercutZ has made 12 Graphic Novels of Geronimo Stilton. One known future book is The Fastest Train in the West (December 10, 2013). 1: The Discovery of America (August 18, 2009) 2: The Secret of the Sphinx (August 18, 2009) 3: The Coliseum Con (November 24, 2009) 4: Following the Trail of Marco Polo (April 13, 2010) 5: The Great Ice Age (July 6, 2010) 6: Who Stole the Mona Lisa? (October 26, 2010) 7: Dinosaurs in Action (February 1, 2011) 8: Play it Again, Mozart! (September 13, 2011) 9: The Weird Book Machine (January 31, 2012) 10: Geronimo Stilton Saves the Olympics (June 5, 2012) 11: We'll Always Have Paris (October 2, 2012) 12: The First Samurai (March 19, 2013) 13: The Fastest Train in the West (December 10, 2013) Thea Stilton Graphic Novels by PapercutZ PapercutZ has made all the Graphic Novels of Thea Stilton. 1: The Secret of Whale Island (April 10, 2013) 2: Revenge of the Lizard Club (June 13, 2013) 3: The Treasure of the Viking Ship (August 22, 2013) Mini Mysteries Geronimo Stilton has made all the Mini Mystery books. 1: The Super Scam (November 2012) 2: The Lake Monster (February 2013) 3: The Mouse Hoax (May 2013) The next oncoming book(s) Geronimo Stilton book ''The Golden Statue Plot ''on October 2013 Thea Stilton book ''Thea Stilton and the Journey to the Lion's Den ''on December 2013 Creepella book ''A Suitcase Full of Ghost ''on October 2013 Cavemice book ''Help, I'm in Hot Lava! ''on November 2013 PapercutZ Geronimo Stilton ''The Fastest Train in the West o''n December 10, 2013 Thea Stilton None Mini Mystery The super scam The mouse hoax The lake monster End of Page Category:Books